Stella
Stella is a fairy living at the Magical Dimension and a friend of Cherry Blossom when she used to be a fairy. Personality Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella isn't always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with Brandon than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to match make but has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However despite her intuitions, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Skills Stella's attacks come from the Sun, Moon and Stars, but practically all of her attacks are sun-based. This may be because she comes from Solaria, where she is the princess, and this gives more emphasis to the Sun. Stella's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Stella can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places. Stella can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight. She can shape sunlight into barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. She can conjure light in any area, no matter how dark. Due to Stella being from Solaria, she is majorly affected by the Sun. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. It is stated that Stella is also connected to the Moon, but only two attacks have appeared representing this. Stella also has the Ring of Solaria and which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. However it has no longer been seen to be used by her after she gained her Enchantix. In her role as the Fairy of the Sun, the Moon and the Stars, Stella wields the ultimate ability to manipulate light, the fierce power of the Sun, the mystic force of the Moon and the astral energy of the stars. Her powers are the expression of inner vision, sight, intuition, and clarity. Due to the fact that Stella's powers revolve around light and heat, she cannot remain in a dark area very long and sleeps with the lamp on. Since her powers are derived from celestial objects she is able to manipulate cosmic forces. Stella possesses a magic item known as the Ring of Solaria. Because it was originally created from a small part of the Dragon's Flame, it is believed that the ring holds immense magical powers and the Trix mistakenly thought the Dragon Flame was in it because of that. This ring can transform into a scepter, which appears as a long, slender staff surmounted with a round, flat disc shaped like the symbol of the sun. When she earned her Enchantix, she no longer needed to use the scepter, except for teleportation. Stella has also shown minor abilities of generating minor weather phenomena. She is able to create rain storms and even manipulate cosmic weather such as Solar winds, storms and flares that are able to help plants grow, melt ice, and even burn things. Relationships Family King Radius and Queen Luna They are Stella's parents and the three seem to share a very close relationship. However, Stella suffers a lot with her parents' divorce, as she hates seeing them arguing. Love Interests Brandon Stella had always a crush on Brandon, initially from she thinking he was a prince, but after she discovered he lied to her about that, she stops talking to him, until he proved to her he loves her. Brandon is always the one to bring Stella back to reality when Stella's creativity and childish behavior takes the best over her. Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life Stella, along with the others, goes to Harmonia to get the Lord of Order's help in dealing with a terrible threat to the Magical Dimension. While she and the others deal with the defenses of the castle, Bloom goes speak with him. She then sees Bloom being transported to Equestria. In "Love Conquers Everything", Stella is present when Bloom asks the Lord of Order to speak to her family and friends about her decision of staying in Equestria. Apple Wedding Stella, along with the other Winx and Cherry Blossom's family, comes to Equestria to attend Cherry's wedding with Big McIntosh. She helps Rarity with the wedding dress and is one of the bride's bridemaids. Apple Born While not making an appearance, it seems she was allowed to go see Cherry's foal. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Rainbow S.r.l Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Another World Characters Category:Royalty